Italian Ultimatum
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: Chapter 3 Part 1 is complete! This is about Vinnie coming to admit his feelings for Charley-girl, the bros showing their appreciation for all that Charlie has done for them, General Carbine's ultimatum for Throttle, a visit from Stoker,Rimfire,and Modo's mama, and Greasepit disrupts the party with a special guest in tow. The character known as M.D. is mine.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Biker Mice from Mars. The character, M.D. belongs to me.

Chapter 1

After a morning of thrashing and tail-whipping Limburger's plans to drain Chicago's natural resources, the bros were chilling at the Scoreboard. "Well, isn't this the life? Nothing to do to but rock, rolling, and whipping some Plutarkian butt", replied Modo as he sat in his rocking chair. "Yeah, I hear ya bro", spoke Throttle.

Vinnie on the other hand was pacing around the living room, sweat beading down his face like raindrops. Throttle looks over his shoulder and begins to wonder why Vinnie is acting in the position he was in. He walks over and asks, "Hey, bro, what's wrong; something on your mind?" Vinnie turns around and answers his question, "Bro, I think we should do something different for Charley tonight. She has done so much for us, fixing our bikes and putting up with me. I just don't know what we can do."

Throttle and Modo soon realize what he is actually trying to say. He wants to prove to Charley that she is more than that beautiful mechanic and their closest ally. He is beginning to admit his true feelings for Charley. The last time he ever admitted his feelings about another woman was when he was in love with Harley. Now he wants to express his love for Charley in a way that would help her appreciate him and make him more than the hotshot he was.

Modo gets off his chair, places his hand on Vinnie's shoulder, and tells him, "Bro, let's give Charley the best heartwarming night of her life." Throttle grabs a root beer from the fridge and tosses 2 more to Modo and Vinnie. "You're right, Modo. Charley needs a night where it is all about her and nothing else." He snickers, "Plus, we probably could get hotshot and Charley together to kiss and make up." Modo laughs and Vinnie replies in a sarcastic voice, "Very funny, Throttle. So are we ready to give Charley-girl a throw down?" "Alright bros, let's rock and ride!" The bros saddle up and head into the city to gather the supplies needed to make Vinnie's sweetheart ever more special.

Just outside of the stadium's main entrance, a lone cowboy is standing by the streetlight across from the parking lot. His patriotic-colored truck, sitting in the basking warmth of the early morning sun, is loaded with a cherry red motorcycle that has the Freedom Fighters insignia and a ferocious chimera on one side and a blackish purple malefic dragon and the insignia on the other side. He tips up his hat watching the Biker Mice from Mars speed off at 100mph. He takes a deep breath and smiles in a very passive way.

He heads over to his truck and pulls out a communicator. After a few minutes, a dark image appears on the screen. What accompanies that is a commanding but the most beautiful of voices, "This is the General speaking. Have you found the objectives I spoke of earlier?" The lone cowboy in his blue jeans and solid black cowboy hat speaks in a husky and almost sensual voice, "This is M.D. I've found Commanders Vinnie, Modo and your Mighty Mouse, Throttle as instructed. You want me to go to phase 2?" "Of course, but wait until I get down there. I have a wonderful surprise for Vinnie and Modo. Don't tell Throttle I am coming." M.D. simply smiles and begins to turn on his radio but keeps the volume down, so he doesn't ignore the general completely. "Of course, we mustn't spoil this revelation and reunion. You going to tell him your ultimatum?"

The general takes a deep breath and looks away from the screen for a minute. The general of the Freedom Fighters comes back and speaks in a soft voice, "Throttle has to come back to me by any means necessary. Without him, I just don't think I can go on without his touch to keep me warm and full of love. He needs me just as much as I need him. He is my Samson as I am his Delilah." M.D. takes in everything and replies in a thoughtful manner, "General, he will come back to you. If not, you'll always have me." "Thank you for caring and loving me as always now in my darkest hour." So what is my new directive?" The general directs to him, "Help them complete their mission here on Earth by any means necessary. I want those boys back home ASAP and alive! Besides, Throttle will have something to come back to when this is over. Do you understand your new directive?" The cowboy speaks in a commanding voice and salutes, "Yes, general. By the time I am done with them and Limburger, they will be spellbound." He laughs in a amusing manner. "M.D., out!" "General Carbine, out!"

He shuts off the communicator and turns off his truck. He gets out, jumps into the truckbed, and unhooks the straps and chains to his bike. "Alright, senorita. Let's let you rumble and shine on Chicago road and show the bros how to really rock, roll, and ride." His bike beeps in agreement, and he does his systems check before he starts the engine. "All systems checked and ready to roll. Time to test the weapons system." He unleashes his weapons on a condemned building and fires away at the target with deadly accuracy. "Excellent, all weapon systems are well equipped and ready to go." He fills the tank full of gas and starts the engine. The engine rumbles like a dream. "Alright, Dragon Senorita, let's hit the streets and find those bros. Together, we give that sleazeball a real nightmare to worry about." His motorcycle with its AI technology purrs to him as he saddles up into the seat. "Soon, darling, you'll have to make room for one gorgeous, caliente babe if this deal blows." He takes off in the direction of the Last Chance Garage.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

_**I do not own Biker Mice from Mars. The character, M.D. belongs to me.**_

Chapter 2

Carbine turns off the computer module, linking her to the Martian Army mainframe and the satellite feed coming off from Earth. She breathes a sigh, gets up from her uncomfortable seating, and heads for in the direction toward her private bedroom. Along the way she encounters many of her fellow comrades. They salute to her in respect and she waves them back in earnest. She hopes she can get to her bedroom and collect her things before takeoff tomorrow. Unfortunately, the Great Goddess wasn't with her today; as soon as she was about to leave headquarters, a booming voice calls her, "General Carbine, hold your position. I need to talk to you right now!" She growls in frustration and turns around to find her former superior walking to her in an anxious walk. The gray furred corporal with his weathered uniform showed the many battles and many countless scars inflicted upon him due to the Plutarkian War. When he approaches her, he places a hand on her shoulder and leads her into his office. She only begins to wonder what this is about and hope it doesn't take long.

Sergeant Scabbard, the last one to convert into the Freedom Fighters cause, tells the general to sit. He asks if she wants anything to drink; she requests for a root beer. He pulls a cold root beer from his cooler and gives it to her. He hands a bottle opener, but she just takes her two front teeth and unscrews the top lid off. She spits the lid into the garbage can and takes a sip. He brews some coffee from his coffee pot, pours the strong liquid into his mug, and walks back to his seat. He sits down and begins by asking, "What is going on General, keeping us in the dark about your newest acquaintance?" She questions him in a respectful manner, "What the fuck are you talking about? When did you become such a peeping tom?" He puts his hands up on the rock-hard desk and clenches his fingers into his palms. He answers back, "When did you become so secretive with your activities?" She simply shakes her head in disapproval and glares at him. He states the obvious, "Carbine, we have ears and eyes not to mention security cameras all over this compound. You can't keep something like this secret for long. We know you have been communicating with this individual for quite a while. Now we want answers! Who is this mercenary you've hired? What is his relationship with you? Why do you need him so badly that we couldn't do the job ourselves? Spill out the details, or I will arrest you for charges of treason, abuse of power, and withholding vital information about your activities."

She gasps in full realization in what dangerous territory she has become entwined into; she could lose her title as general and be banished from the very home she has vowed upon a sacred oath to protect and serve. She knows she will have to confess or face the ultimate price. She takes a deep breath, stands up, and speaks in a calm but confident voice about her affiliation with the mercenary she hired to bring the bros and the love of her life back to the home turf. "Sergeant Scabbard, the mercenary I hired actually came to me. His name is Morgan Dragon, a human agent of the legendary Dragon Society. He came to me after the incident with the first Tug Transformer. He told me about how the Dragon Society was secretly helping the Martian refugees, captives, and prisoners escape the Plutarkians and start new lives on Earth. He told me how he personally rescued a certain female mouse from that filthy, treacherous rat known as Mace or Deep Pocket. I was beyond enlightened and thankful for all of their efforts.

 _ **Begin flashback**_

I asked him if there is anything that needs done. He told me there are only a couple of things that need to be done, destroy all of the Plutarkians from the universe, bring the Biker Mice from Mars of Chicago back home, and restore your planet back to its former glory before the rotten stinkfish tore this once beautiful planet and its highly advanced civilization into submission. I ask him how are we to complete this ultimate task at hand. He chuckles in agreement, and tells me in the most beautiful voice I ever heard, "Well, beautiful, it is quite simple for us but maybe too complicated for you to understand. Your uncle, the general of the Freedom Fighters, has been developing plans to make the ultimate agent to restore your planet's most precious element: water. He only needs one final component to complete this invention. They are called tetrahydracarbons. They can be only found in deep deposits deep in the ground on both Mars and Earth. We have contacted your uncle earlier and have spoken to him about those highly unstable elements. We told him we will get you the tetrahydracarbons in exchange for one, you." I ask him in surprise, "Why me?" He smiles, places a hand on my shoulder, and gives me a quick kiss on my right cheek on my scar. "The reason you were chosen was because you never surrender and I don't either. I want to help you get back with the mouse you truly love. To do that, I will need your aid as well. You think you can accomplish that feat?" I gladly reply back in a reassuring tone, "I will; what do I have to do?

 _ **End Flashback**_

"We begin making plans and arrangements to succeed in our mission to finally vanquish the Plutarkian scum and bring the bros home. He actually paid me to keep quiet about our operations so long as the bros are concerned. In any circumstance, Morgan has the wealth, resources, assets, and allies necessary to get the job done by any means necessary. I believe this individual has the capability to get our planet restored to greatness once again. So, Corporal Scabbard, this is my confession. I have nothing more to say about this discussion. We are done."

Scabbard begins to take in all of this new information very slowly. He gets up from his metal chair and begins to ponder how to address this debacle. After 3 minutes of tinkering in the tactical mind of the former Army officer, he comes to a startling realization. She is planning to go to Earth and retrieve the Biker Mice from Mars after they defeat Limburger once and for all. If necessary, she will stay on Earth with Morgan Dragon and Throttle to clean up the mess that Limburger left behind and maybe come in contact with any of the refugees, POW, captives, and other citizens that have been supposedly taking residence on planet Earth. She may even start a family of her own on that planet of water and dirt. She is planning to abandon her own planet and the Army for a desire to regain what she feels rightfully belongs to her. He knows Mars cannot afford another general of the Martian Army. General Carbine is the only one that can truly lead the Martian Army and the Freedom Fighters if necessary. He always felt he wasn't ready for these roles to not only lead his fellow comrades to victory but also to set an example for the planet.

He proclaimed to the rather relaxed general, "Carbine, I know how much you miss Throttle and wish for him to back home into your arms. If what you say about this M.D. is true, we can certainly use his assistance against the Plutarkian menace. I will gladly accept your plan to team up with Morgan Dragon." Carbine is about to give him some encouragement, but Scabbard interjects, "You can continue on with your mission to Earth under these conditions." He writes his demands onto a sheet of paper and gives it to his higher up. When she reads the terms of engagement, she is flabbergasted. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Throttle needs me now more than ever and the last thing I need is for me to have all these fucking stupid regulations stating what I can and cannot do", shouted Carbine in a very furious and ferocious voice. She cannot believe the corporal would stoop to this level of mistrust and blunt accusation. Scabbard apologizes, "I'm sorry, general, but we have protocol that we must follow. I am sorry you feel this way, but I have to follow the laws set for by the Martian Council." Carbine gets up from her chair, grabs Scabbard through the front of his shirt, and shoves him back into the wall very forcefully. "Now you listen damn it, and you listen well. Throttle, his bros, and their allies have been fighting off the Plutarkian onslaught ever since they were shot by that Plutarkian destroyer 3 years ago. They deserve a chance to come home. I will do everything in my power to bring them all back home, including the very mouse I love with all my heart, soul, and mind. I intend to marry him as soon as their little occupation on Earth is over. So screw the rules, laws, protocol, and regulations! I am done talking to you, so get out of my face and let me do what I need to do to get ready for takeoff tomorrow. If you have a problem with that, talk to me in the morning."

The hardcore general lets go of the backstabbing corporal and watches him fall to the hard floor with a thud. She walks over to the door and turns the handle just as Scabbard picks himself up and regains his composure. She dismisses herself and leaves the corporal's tiny office.

As she is walking back to her house, she begins to wonder if Throttle has kept his promise even if he is a million miles away from his planetary home. It was the promise he made to her before he left to take down Limburger and Brie back in Chicago. He told her that someday he would return and come back to her as soon as everything involving Limburger, Brie, and any other interplanetary menace is defeated and brought back into custody for a trial of the century. As she stood beside her bike in the loading bay, she begins to understand what Morgan Dragon meant when he said that Throttle was waiting for her back on Earth. Throttle did truly miss her and has stayed completely faithful to her. She is his one and only woman. He loves her with a passion that is ever burning and everlasting.

She sits on her bike and begins to start the engine. It rumbles in total agreement with her current situation. She cranks the handlebars and warms up the engine. She opens the loading bay door and accelerates out of the loading bay. She turns on a dial on your interplanetary satellite trying to tune into any of the Earth's radio stations through their broadcasting satellites. She finds one that has one of her favorite songs playing and cranks it up through her a button on her helmet. She sings along to the song as she is riding on her way to her house just outside of the former Freedom Fighter Headquarters. She pulls up to her house which is actually used to one of the sanctuary houses of the religious monks of the local monastery. She turns off her bike and takes it into the makeshift shed underneath the house. She walks up a flight of stairs and proceeds into the kitchen for a quick bite before going to bed. She finds a pack of cheese crackers shaped like whales and begins munching on them with a cold cherry cola from her mini-fridge courtesy of M.D."Tonight, I am going to remember the good times we had together, and tomorrow, your mistress will be coming for you." She then proceeds into the bedroom with a bag of chocolate and another cherry cola, ready to go through her memory books and pictures to help her remember her one and only love forever.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1:First Day of School

**Hello, everyone! I am sorry it has taken me this long to write this, but this chapter just kept evolving some much as I was writing it to the point that I decided to do all of chapter 3 in parts instead of one big chapter. So here is chapter 3 part 1. Also, I want you all to know that Jennifer DragonStorm and my interpretations of Carbine's mother and father are of my creation only.  
**

 _ **Chapter 3 Part 1: Her First Day of School/Lunch  
**_

As she enters the bedroom, she begins to remember the words that Throttle told her the day before he went back to Earth to continue on the fight against the Plutarkian threat on the planet of Gaia. "Hey there, beautiful. I'll be back. I promise." She told him she would be waiting for him. She has been on him ever since that day, and she now has the chance to bring him back into her arms. She walks over to her bookcase beside her queen size bed and grabs several old photo albums. She goes over to her bed and sits down onto her bed Indian style. "Ok, it's time I remind myself of the good times you and I had together. You are mine and mine alone. I will always love and cherish with every fiber of my being", affirmed Carbine. She opens the first photo album and smiles in recognition upon seeing the many photos that depicted her first time she met Throttle on that fateful day. Her antennas glow very brightly, and she begins to remember the first time she met Throttle.

 ** _Begin Flashback_**

It was a beautiful day over at Brimstone Elementary School. The little girl, known back then as Carbine DarkStar, was being dropped off by her mother and father. She waves and kisses them goodbye and heads into the building. As she is walking into the building, she is soon greeted by other Martian mouse children as they say hi and welcome her to the first day of school. She heads over to her classroom and sits down in a desk closest to the center. She looks over the decor and is in awe of the expanse of the room itself. As she is looking around, someone places an apple on the teacher's desk. He sees the young girl sitting in the center desk and greeted her. "Hi there, little lady. My name is Modo Maverick. What's your name?" He takes her hand and kisses her very gingerly. She blushes a faint pink, embarrassed but thankful for the gesture. She speaks in a sweet, cute voice, "My name is Carbine. It's nice to meet you." She gets up from her desk and kisses him in the cheek in turn. He blushes a deep red in embarrassment. "Anyways, I should be taking a seat. I don't want to make a lady upset." He sheepishly bows to the young girl and takes a seat behind her.

When the morning bell rang, all of the other children ran into the classroom like a pack of mad dogs. They each took a seat and waited for their instructor very quietly. The door opens and a very young woman enters the room with such grace that you thought she was an angel. She was a 24 year old mouse with the body of a supermodel. She wore a simple purple leather jacket and blue jeans. She wore diamond-studded cowboy boots that sparkled with every footstep. On the top of her head was a black cowboy hat. Her hair is a deep fire engine red with the hint of brown hair at the scalp. She wore a wedding ring on her left finger.

She turns around to face the classroom and winks to the grey-fur boy behind Carbine. Her hazel eyes that borderline between hazel and green walks over to Modo and gently asks, "Are you the one that placed this juicy, succulent apple on my desk?" Modo gulps and speaks modestly, "Yes, madam." She smiles and places her antennas on top of Modo's head and telepathically thanks him. She walks back to her desk and takes off her hat and jacket. She breathes a breath of relief after taking off that hot jacket, revealing her in a pink tank-top that showed off a decent but discreet amount of cleavage. Her hair fell down to her shoulders glittering with stardust. Her students react in amazement especially the white one with his tongue hanging out. "Careful there, Vincent; you'll catch flies with that mouth." She giggled and she wasn't the only one. The others including Carbine and Modo were laughing alongside her. Vinnie just pouts in disagreement. After a minute of laughter, she begins to speak. "Welcome back, students. I know you have had a pretty good summer break, but we need to get back into the groove of learning again. If any of you don't recognize me, my name is Jennifer DragonStorm. I have a wonderful handsome son that loves his mama very deeply. So are we ready to begin?"

Jennifer begins teaching her class with great precision but well understanding to answer any of their questions. She would once or awhile reprimand any student that would dare to cross or disobey her rules. After a few hours of teaching, she pulls a mountain dew voltage from her fridge and takes a big gulp. She looks up to the clock to see she has a couple more hours before they are to go to lunch and recess. She affirms to her fellow classmates, "As you all know, we have a new student in our class. As I have stated myself to you, I believe that she should have a chance to identify herself so you can understand and be comfortable around her." She gestures her index finger to Carbine and sweetly asks, "Sweetie, do you think you can be so kind and introduce yourself to the class?" Carbine simply nodded and got up from her desk. She stands by the middle chalkboard and begins to speak her introduction to her classmates and teacher. "Hello, everyone. If you haven't guessed who I am, my name is Carbine Topaz DarkStar. I am the daughter of the fearsome but kind-hearten General Timaeus Alexander DarkStar and the beautiful Amazon Queen of Redrock, Jasmine Amethyst DarkStar. I am 6 years old. I just want to learn and be smart like my mommy and daddy. Please don't give me any trouble and I won't hurt you, OK? Thank you."

Carbine walks back to her seat and sits back down. The teacher claps her hands and thanks the little speaker for her introduction. "Now that the primary issue is now adjourned, how about we have ourselves a little activity? I believe Carbine should be the one to pick the activity this time. So, sweetie, what activity would you like us to do today before lunch and recess?" Carbine thought about it and asked Mrs. DragonStorm if she can get into her knapsack. She gave her permission and the little darling got out her favorite board game. "How about we play this game, Mrs. DragonStorm?" It was the Martian equivalent of Twister. Jennifer lit up like a firecracker and told everyone that she hasn't played this game since she got married. "Children, let's play and whoever wins gets 30 more minutes of recess!" The children hollered and cheered at this rewarding development. Jennifer called for teams of 4 and declared Carbine, Modo, Vincent, and herself as captains. They played for half-hour and the winners were Carbine and Modo. They put away the game and the school bell rang signaling it is time for lunch. "Okay, everyone, go to lunch. I will see you after recess."

All of the schoolchildren go to lunch. They eat outside by the rock formation garden that served as the boundary of the school grounds. Carbine sat down on the boulder shaped like a whale and proceeded to eat her lunch. She was about to bite into her sandwich when a big shadow castes over her head. She looks up to see a big mouse about 8 or 9 years towering over her. He speaks in a booming voice, "Well lookie, here boys. We got ourselves a little mousy sitting on our rock. Boys, get her out of here." He snaps his fingers and a few more boys circle around Carbine. They grab her by her arms and shove her into the sandbox. The leader pins her to the ground with his knee to her face. "You listen well, punk. That rock is our spot to chill and eat and no little girlie will spread their cooties all over our rock. You get me, little bitch?" She whimpers and nods as best as she can. Then he grabs her hair and yanks her till she is eye level with his head. He viciously rants into her ear, "If you ever come back to our rock ever again, I will make sure you never walk in this school ever again, let alone eat this pathetic lunch you've got here. GET ME, YOU LITTLE RAT!?" He then punches her in the stomach and slaps her very ferociously in the face 3 times. Then he rallies his boys to proceed to finish her off. "Boys, you know what to do with first class losers and offenders of our homebody." He laughs maliciously and watches his gang of thugs prepare to gang up on the little girl. Carbine begins to spill wet tears down her face as she fears she may die before she can embrace the best of life. "Aww, the little baby is crying. Let's put a smile on her face instead." The bullies, taunting and teasing the poor innocent Carbine as they begin to pull out makeshift bats, brass knuckles, clubs, and sharp mini-daggers. They encircle their crying and whimpering prey like a pack of wolves ready to strike the final blow.

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this first part of chapter 3. I will try to update this story as soon as I possibly can. Also, here's a fun little fact: Jennifer DragonStorm was based off of MonarqueMyste** **. I created my character in honor of this fellow writer and sincerest of friends. MonarqueMyste, if you are reading this, thank you for being my fellow contributor and follower of my stories from the very beginning. I also want to give big Cyber hugs to LadyDaisys and Sunstreaker29 for following my stories and for allowing me to bring my creative thoughts into their wonderful stories as well. Please leave a review; I will greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
